


Mr. Lee Will See You Now

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Power Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Service Top Mark, Spit As Lube, Top Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: “Why did you want to see me, Sir?”Mr. Lee leans back in his executive chair and uncrosses his long legs, humming thoughtfully. “Good question. What do you think of your performance lately? What do other people think of you?”“Uhhh...” Mark stalled for something to say to that because he wasn't sure if Mr. Lee wanted him to be honest or if it was some sort of test.Seeing his struggle, Mr. Lee takes pity on him. “You're not in trouble. Do you want me to tell you what *I* think of you, Mark Lee?”~ "Mr. Lee" from HR calls a meeting with Mark from the Marketing department.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 252





	Mr. Lee Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm finally back with some more Markhyuck and this one is full on. I started this as soon as I saw the boys in those office videos and specifically Mark in that blindfold in [Episode 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HS0oTAa2Kk)! Judging by this, it was very inspiring, apparently...
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Being summoned to see the boss at work is rarely a good thing and especially one as brutally honest as Lee Donghyuck, the head of the human resources department at such a tender age. His personal assistant, Jungwoo, had rang down to the marketing floor to tell Mark he was needed, but not exactly why. It was a tactic Mark had heard about from his fellow colleagues before; a way to keep an employee feeling off balance, even though HR was technically meant to mediate disputes between everyone else. Maybe the power had gone to Mr. Lee's head already, but Mark knew for a fact that Donghyuck was watched like a hawk, probably to make sure he never went too far.

With a mix of trepidation and confidence in his own ability, Mark rides the elevator to Mr. Lee's department with his hands in his pockets to hide his nerves. He's almost certain he hasn't done anything wrong. He's a hard worker and well liked by everyone, so it's slightly unsettling when nobody looks up when he arrives, diligently carrying on with their workload like he isn't there as he shuffles over to Jungwoo, stationed outside a separate room from the open plan layout that's Mr. Lee's office. As the tricks work on his mind, Mark isn't so sure that he should march in there and use offence as the best defence, so his greeting to Jungwoo is hesitant and fumbling.

“Hey – uh – Jungwoo-yah? I heard Haechannie – um - Donghyuck wanted to see me.”

Jungwoo nods, head bowed towards what looks to be his phone hidden slightly underneath his desk. “Yeah, go in - “ he says before he blinks and hurriedly looks up like he's remembered something. “Ah! I mean – Mr. Lee will see you now.”

Mark swallows hard and takes his hands out of his pockets to flex his fingers, readying. He turns towards the office door in front of him and pushes on the handle, slipping inside the room quietly and closing the door behind him. The room isn't the biggest in the building, but that doesn't seem to matter to Mr. Lee. He likes a cluttered space, full of his boys' toys that show off his youth as his presence fills up the room. His unpredictability makes people nervous and Mark's mouth goes dry, even though Mr Lee hasn't so much as glanced his way yet. Instead, his chair faces the big floor to ceiling windows and the glorious view of the Seoul cityscape.

After several moments of silence accompanied by the ticking of the clock on the wall, Mark clears his throat. “Uh – you wanted to see me...um - “

“Mr. Lee is okay,” he interrupts and swivels around in his chair, legs crossed primly as he tucks his chin slightly to smirk at him over the round gold frames of his glasses. “Or you can call me Sir.”

Mark squashes the urge to scoff and roll his eyes and bows a little reverently instead. “Mr. Lee - “ As their eyes meet properly again, he sees Mr. Lee's eyebrow twitch. “I mean, Sir,” he blurts out, like he's really not in control and struggling not to feel like his every move and every word is being judged. 

The smirk returns before he beckons Mark forward. “Come closer, let me see you. I don't bite...unless you want me to.”

He bites his lip and Mark's breath catches, his palms starting to sweat as Mr. Lee encourages him again and again. He's about to sit down in front of Mr. Lee's desk when he glances at Mr. Lee and sees a slight shake of his head. Unsure of why, he keeps shuffling forward until he stands in front of Mr. Lee still sat in his chair. Far from being intimidated by someone looming over him, he seems to take great pleasure in looking up at Mark, eyes roaming from his face and slowly down his body. He's not entirely unaware of Mr. Lee's regular flirting and suspects it's another way to fluster him to the point of getting tongue-tied, but he fights it and clears his throat. “Why did you want to see me, Sir?”

Mr. Lee leans back in his executive chair and uncrosses his long legs, humming thoughtfully. “Good question. What do you think of your performance lately? What do other people think of you?”

“Uhhh...” Mark stalls for something to say to that because he isn't sure if Mr. Lee wants him to be honest or if it is some sort of test.

Seeing his struggle, Mr. Lee takes pity on him. “You're not in trouble. Do you want me to tell you what _I_ think of you, Mark Lee?” 

Mark swallows as Mr. Lee leans over his knees, his face suddenly at crotch level and making it difficult for Mark to concentrate. Head bent, he can see the shifting purple dye in Mr. Lee's golden brown hair that's settled over the line of his collar and suddenly he imagines reaching out and touching, the longer strands running softly over his fingers. Everyone is so neat and tidy here and this feels like yet another eccentricity to add to Mr. Lee's long list. He knows himself so well, he takes energy from it.

Mark jumps, startled, and he realises he's been staring at Mr. Lee's head instead of answering the question and not seeing Mr. Lee's dark eyes, which have been turned up towards him for god knows how long. They sparkle and his mouth tilts, like he's amused but trying to keep it low key as Mr. Lee's knees almost touch him, especially when he stretches to open one of his desk drawers and his white shirt pulls against his belly. He's dressed in a suit too; the check pattern on grey fabric modern and chic. Suddenly, Mark feels a bit plain in front of him and now he's curious what people think of him after all, but frowns in confusion when he sees what's in Mr. Lee's hand. “What's that for?”

Mr. Lee gestures towards him with the blindfold. “Put it on and I'll tell you.”

This is definitely a test. It's not like Mark's never worn an eye mask before and he's stuck on Mr. Lee as he bites his lip. It's almost like he's continually assessing Mark and he finds himself reaching for the blindfold, doing as he's told. Unable to see, he yelps when he feels a tug to his belt loop, bringing him stumbling forwards. He expects them to knock knees, but they don't, as if Mr. Lee's already spread his own and made room for him. “What - “

“Shhh,” Mr. Lee interrupts, his fingers clenched over Mark's belt. “Oh, you'd do anything I say, wouldn't you?” he says rhetorically, as Mark falls quiet. “So obedient – so good. Everyone says how capable you are.”

Mark shrugs, bashful. “Thank you.”

He hears Mr. Lee exhale. “You're so cute, always so grateful.” The hand on his belt moves back and forth along the waistband of his trousers now from hip to hip. Mr. Lee isn't touching him anywhere else and his fingertips are light, almost innocent in their exploration, but Mark still feels caught between sinking into this and that they shouldn't be doing this, that he should do something to stop it. Mr Lee's voice drops a little when he speaks next. “I think I know how I can rate your performance...”

Mark's abs draw in when Mr. Lee's stroking hand stops halfway and cups his cock instead. Mr. Lee will know – Mr. Lee can _feel_ that the charged atmosphere has got to Mark and that he's getting hard. His face grows warm, but Mr. Lee doesn't seem to think negatively on this if the way he gently squeezes Mark's clothed cock is anything to go by. “Mr. Lee – Sir - “ he gasps, spiralling.

“I'm glad we're on the same page.” Mr. Lee giggles and Mark might find that juxtaposition of control and joy cute if he wasn't so increasingly turned on. “I like you. So it's time for you to really impress me – show me what you can do.”

Mark feels a hand curl around his striped tie and Mr. Lee pulls until the only way to relieve the pressure on his neck is for Mark to get down low to the ground. He wants to beg right then, but something holds him back and he's on his knees with blushing cheeks as Mr. Lee breathes out another breath. He sounds satisfied by Mark's position, so Mark gives in and sits between Mr. Lee's thighs like a good boy and his ears catch the clank of Mr. Lee's belt being opened.

The breathlessness and heart pounding come back and, with no idea where else to put them whilst he's blindfolded, Mark puts his shaky hands on top of Mr. Lee's thighs. He feels the muscle flex as he moves and he knows what's happening, not surprised when Mr. Lee's hand presses into his neck. Mark kneels higher and then he's being urged down.

From the overload of sensation – touch to his hair, Mr. Lee's deepened breathing, the strength of Mr. Lee's thighs underneath his fingertips – Mark crucially forgets to open his mouth and Mr. Lee's dick bumps into his lips. His knuckles brush Mark's chin like he's holding himself steady and he doesn't seem disappointed at the miss. 

If anything, he likes it as Mark hears him moan quietly as he rubs his dickhead all over Mark's mouth. He smells earthy but clean and Mark gives him a kittenish lick so he'll make that noise again. He sounds helpless and Mark feeds off it, gaining the confidence, even if it's not the upper hand, to properly let Mr. Lee's dick slide past his lips as his hand pushes gently at his head. He finds that Mr. Lee isn't actually that erect and feels the need to change that, to prove himself like Mr. Lee has asked, so he drops kisses along his length, sometimes even kissing his fingers holding himself at the root, and feels a burst of pride as he hardens beneath his tongue. It barely takes seconds to achieve as he's so young and Mark grins inwardly when Mr. Lee's other hand winds around the end of his tie again.

Mark feels like he's sweating already, but he can't move to take anything off right now, so he sits impeccably dressed as he licks at Mr. Lee's dick. However, he can move his hands. Mr. Lee's are occupied, so Mark helps him out by going for his neck. He loosens his tie and then the first button on his shirt until it's untucked and three are undone. His skin is smooth and probably as golden as his face and it's the only moment Mark wishes he could see. He settles for petting at Mr. Lee's belly when he finally sucks the head of Mr. Lee's dick and down a few inches.

Mr. Lee blurts precome at that move and Mark pulls off to lick up a taste, whimpering in approval as Mr. Lee makes more of those high uncontrolled sounds. He feels like he's doing well and rubs his cheek against Mr. Lee's hand as he stops briefly holding Mark's head to cup his cheek. Mr. Lee almost lets out a giggle when he bucks his hips and feels Mark's cheek bulge around his shape. “Oh, you _are_ good, amazing even – you look so pretty here – yeah, suck my dick – your mouth is so pretty, I – I love it, oh _fuck_!”

Mark cuts him off into curses by going down even further than before. He takes it slow and makes it nearly sloppy with plenty of spit so he glides over Mr. Lee's length as effortless as his mouth allows, bobbing into a rhythm that starts slow and increases. Mr. Lee is long rather than wide, just like his legs and lean build and Mark is glad his lips aren't stretching until they ache, instead concentrating on swallowing as much of Mr. Lee as he can, deeper each time. Mr. Lee is left panting and swearing and Mark holds his hips when he tries to thrust to the back of his throat. He's not ready yet and he pulls off with a gasp and watery eyes. “Sorry! Sir, I just - “

Mr. Lee's chair squeaks like he's squirming in his seat, desperate to get off. “Take off your tie,” he demands, letting go of the tie wound around his hand so, Mark supposes he can do it himself. “Leave it around your neck. Fuck, I wanna see what you look like underneath that great suit.” he adds. Pleased at the compliments instead of embarrassed because it's easier when he can't see Mr. Lee's fiery, flirtatious gaze, Mark complies quickly to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. “Oh!” Mr. Lee gasps, “You have abs – such a sexy body.”

Lavishing attention on Mr. Lee's belly and dick and caged in by his long legs, Mark has to admit the same about Mr. Lee, even if it's just to himself. In thanks, he ducks towards Mr. Lee's balls and sucks hard to make him feel the heat of his slick mouth. He feels Mr. Lee's dick twitch above his face and his tie tighten slightly near his neck as Mr. Lee gathers the ends of his tie in one hand like reins. Mark's being used again and he groans at the realisation whilst he decides to pleasure himself at the same time as he returns to Mr. Lee's dick. He thinks he'll like seeing that and lets the vibration of his own encouragement travel through Mr. Lee's body as he rips open his belt and trousers to jerk himself off. He's hard as steel and lets Mr. Lee's runaway mouth wash over him, words turning strangled as Mark finds the courage to let Mr. Lee grip his head more and fuck up into his throat, fast and dirty.

“Please!” he whines, his chair squeaking just as fast. “You love sucking dick, don't you? - You look so good on your knees for me – wish you could see – I can see you jerking off too – oh, you should come – make a mess of yourself – so needy – oh, _shit_! Gonna choke you – choke you with my come – fuck, Mark – be a good boy and take it - “

Good boy.

 _Good boy_.

It rings in Mark's head until his ears feel like they're filled with static and his heart wants to break out of his chest and his eyes squeeze shut behind the blindfold as he slips down and does as Mr. Lee wants, _taking it_. Mr. Lee cries out and writhes when he's got nowhere else to go in Mark's throat and Mark feels his own hips punch into his working fist as Mr. Lee's orgasm hits with a force that does make him choke.

He stays put until Mr. Lee is trembling and his own neck and throat are sore. Mr. Lee's power shocked him more than the amount, so his tongue pliantly meets Mr. Lee's as he kisses him. His plush lips kiss Mark and his fingers stroke the nape of his neck before they lower. He flinches when Mr. Lee's thumb circles his nipples then pinches, hand already landing on top of Mark's when he's still feeling the thrill of sharp pain. Together, they bring Mark off and he presses his forehead into Mr. Lee's hip crease as he shakes and groans.

He tries to move away when Mr. Lee pulls him up and there are wet fingers smearing his lips, but Mr. Lee holds him and Mark tastes his come. He grimaces, but pours everything into the next kiss to quickly pass the taste off to Mr. Lee. Eventually, they stop making out and Mark thinks it's over, he'll have to get dressed and leave, but Mr. Lee pulls him to his feet and then Mark is falling. He flails his arms as Mr. Lee laughs loudly, feeling relieved when he lands in a chair. Mr. Lee's chair, to be precise.

“Sir, what - ?”

“Stay there.” Still wearing the blindfold, Mark listens to shuffling and rustling. He recognises the dull thump of trousers hitting the carpeted floor and then Mr. Lee's voice, a little husky from all the talking and cursing. “Okay, keep the blindfold on and come forward in the chair.” Disorientated, Mark does until his legs roll into the space for the chair in the desk. He also hits Mr. Lee's right leg. “There we go,” he says softly. He grabs Mark's head again and Mark grapples for something to hold onto, meeting the desk and the back of Mr. Lee's bent left knee. Mr Lee's hand moves further back on his head and Mark's cheek brushes soft skin. “Now kiss me.”

He does and that's when he visualises what position they are in – him hovering in Mr. Lee's chair and Mr. Lee himself bent over his own desk, his ass in the air. Mark moves his kisses inwards, feels the change in texture of Mr. Lee's skin and hears his moan. His _bare_ ass is in the air, wordlessly asking to be rimmed. If Mark could come again already, he would. His mouth is still slightly sticky with his come and Mr. Lee's spit from their enthusiastic making out, so Mark rubs his lips everywhere he can reach, guided by how tight Mr. Lee's hand grips his hair. After some time for kisses and bites, Mark licks at his hole and Mr. Lee whines again, pushing him back by a finger pressed to his forehead. He's so close he can smell him and he licks his lips, the desire to taste him properly so strong that his fingers flex against Mr. Lee's calf.

“You want to eat me out?” He sounds like he's smiling and Mark can imagine he looks like the devil, unkempt and shiny with sweat and highly tempting. “Beg for it.”

“S-sir - “ Mark hesitates. Now his head is clear of orgasm, he doesn't feel like he can be quite so shameless.

“I said, _beg_ ,” Mr. Lee orders. “Be a good boy and beg and I _might_ let you fuck me.” Mark feels his stomach drop and his fingers tense, a whimper falling from his mouth to delight Mr. Lee. “Oh, you like that idea? Put your mouth where I want it – get me all wet for your fingers.” 

He wants to warn that that's probably not enough, but keeps quiet in the end because he guesses arguing will make Mr. Lee retract his offer. He makes it sound like a promotion in his head and it kind of is – getting to fuck the guy who has his own office and oversees his own department. He isn't Mark's marketing boss, but he acts like it and Mark finds he doesn't mind as much as he thought when he was riding the elevator up and wondering what shit he'd landed himself in now. 

It turns out Mr. Lee has picked him for such an important task and Mark bathes in the glow until Mr. Lee pokes him in the forehead and he comes crashing back down to earth. “Hey, beg to lick my hole, good boy,”

“Please,” he replies quietly, as he licks his lips some more and Mr. Lee's appreciative murmur urges him on. “Please, Sir – let me rim you,”

“What's that?” Mr. Lee giggles, enjoying himself too much, like his one orgasm has him drunk on controlling Mark like his own personal sex toy.

“I wanna - “ Mark pauses and breathes, “ - I wanna put my mouth on you, please,”

“Where?”

“Dong – uh, I mean, Sir - “ Mark splutters, nearly snapping out of it at Mr. Lee deliberately being obtuse. He grits his teeth for a moment then sighs. “Please, can I rim your ass?”

“So polite!” he coos and the desk creaks ominously like he's wiggling that ass.

“I wanna put my tongue on you, please, Sir – I wanna lick your hole until _you're_ begging me to stop and I wanna-mhmph!”

He loses the rest of his words in Mr. Lee's skin as he yanks Mark's hair and his lips collide exactly where Mr. Lee wants them. After a hard suck with soft lips like he's still sucking dick, Mr. Lee lets him up for a breather and he licks his lips full then spits on where he hopes Mr. Lee's hole is, following the wetness by wiggling a path with his tongue.

Swirling around and up and down, his ears pick up Mr. Lee's high moans and his ass wriggling against Mark's face, demanding and as needy as Mr. Lee accused him of being on his knees. Soon, Mr. Lee's hole is so wet that Mark's saliva is all over his chin and he works his jaw on Mr. Lee's hole until he feels him start to loosen. 

It's at that point that Mr. Lee gasps and tugs a fistful of his hair. “Finger me or I swear to god you're fired!”

Mark can't believe he heard such a ridiculous threat. “You can't fire me, I'm not in your department,”

“I don't care!” Mr. Lee yells as he hits his desk. The desk shakes beneath Mark's elbows and he gulps, suitably cowed. “Yeah, that's right – do as I say. Don't you want to be a good boy?”

He has no time to think on the shiver that races down his spine because Mr. Lee's thighs narrowly miss his head. He must've turned around on the desk to face Mark and he picks up Mark's hand. It reminds him of their fingers intertwined as Mr. Lee made him come, rewarding him for his efforts, except for when warm wetness laves over his skin and Mark realises that Mr. Lee is licking his fingers. Mr. Lee holds his wrist and is going for it in a big way when bright light floods Mark's vision. Mr. Lee has whipped the blindfold off and he can finally see! And it's a lot to take in.

Sat between Mr. Lee's naked thighs and as he sits on his desk, Mr. Lee stops licking Mark's fingers long enough to throw him a mischievous grin. He looks dishevelled and debauched with his white shirt halfway unbuttoned, his suit on the floor and his black socks still pulled up to his shins. His black tie also draped around his neck to match Mark's, he's the picture of sex and the urge to _ruin_ him completely wells up within Mark so quickly his newly restored eyesight goes hazy. He blink the thought away to see Mr. Lee watching him and when he's sure Mark's gaze is fixed on him, he slowly takes Mark's thumb into his mouth. This time, he sucks and Mark feels the pressure on his hand and his cock throb. He might be okay at sucking dick, but he bets Mr. Lee is _spectacular_. 

He's severely tempted to ask him to try before they do this when Mr. Lee sucks his index and his middle fingers past his lips at the same time. He moves like he knows what Mark was just fantasising about, sucking hard and wet until his skin is shiny with Mr. Lee's saliva and he realises he has no other choice but to do what he wants. He wants to please Mr. Lee, despite his reservations, and his cock swells again as Mr. Lee lets go of his fingers to shuffle forward so his ass is half off the desk and within Mark's reach before he leans back on his hands, presumably to watch.

It's intense to have Mr. Lee's eyes on him after not being aware of them for so long and they smoulder molten brown as Mark carefully presses Mr. Lee's knees wide. He darts in to lick at Mr. Lee's hole once more and watches him bare his throat to moan at the ceiling, the mole on his neck and those dotted down the sliver of his chest Mark can see driving him to his feet. Mr. Lee frowns, but Mark circles his fingers between the crease of his ass before he can protest and dives face first into his neck. He smells of sweat and his cologne is warm and spicy, expensive enough that Mark doesn't hesitate to taste his skin and bruise him.

“You're so beautiful,” he whispers as Mr. Lee's body relaxes under his kisses and his index fingernail slips inside him. He's so tight it's nearly impossible, but Mr. Lee spreads his legs more and Mark thinks about mottling his collarbones and shoulders with a pretty necklace of red and purple from his suckling mouth. “Your skin is gorgeous – you taste so good,”

“You've got me with my legs spread for you, you don't need to flatter me,” Mr. Lee giggles.

But to Mark he's just speaking the truth and now he can really look at him he's going to say what he finds and he finds Mr. Lee to be so breathtakingly stunning from his dark sultry eyes to his pouty lips to his tanned belly and his seemingly endless legs. Several times he has to pull away to wet his fingers and Mark wishes they had lube because this would definitely be easier, but he can't be too mad; not when they take it in turns to suck on his fingers.

Mark is two finger lengths deep when Mr. Lee puts a hand to his chest and shakes his head. Once Mark has taken a step back, he replaces his hand with his foot and keeps Mark there as he spits, reaches down past his cock and tests with two fingers before edging in a third. He's opening beautifully, but apparently not quick enough for Mr. Lee's liking and something about him being so determined sets Mark on fire. He pushes his suit trousers down to pool at his ankles when he realises that not only does he not have lube, he doesn't have a condom either.

“I can't fuck you,” he sighs, actually disappointed now they've got this far. Mr. Lee stops screwing his fingers inside himself long enough to smirk and tilt his chin at his suit in a heap on the carpet. Mark looks between him and the spot in disbelief. He's not sure why Mr. Lee carries condoms in his back pocket and doesn't want to think about if he's done this sort of thing before. 

To take mind away from that, he searches Mr. Lee's pockets and comes up successfully with the condom. Mr. Lee withdraws his fingers to grab Mark's tie like he did during the blowjob, pulling him in as he leans back until he can lay down on the desk. Streaks of sunlight dissects his face and body, but every piece of him screams arousal and Mark fumbles to check he's ready. Mr. Lee huffs impatiently then keens when Mark twists his fingers cruelly. He smiles because he gets to watch every one of Mr. Lee's expressions without the blindfold. It has its charm, but he's sure nothing can beat having a wanton man ready to be fucked.

Mr. Lee presses a socked foot up Mark's torso as he grabs his cock and presses into him. It's slow and tight and full of _hothothot_ pressure and Mark's still not sure this is going to work and then he takes hold of the toes wiggling against his collarbone and he bends Mr. Lee's knee out. It keeps Mr. Lee open and Mark's cockhead sinks past slick skin, both of them groaning. From there, it's not so difficult to work him inch by inch and Mark sputters out a breath as he gives his first lot of full thrusts and Mr. Lee tugs on the tie around his neck.

His back arches clean off the desk when Mark shoves in harder and then goes shallow, pumping his hips just on the edge of where Mr. Lee wants him to be. “Yes! Harder!” he mewls, the tables turned, and Mark laughs deliriously, the desk thudding against the carpet. 

He leans over to get more leverage, desk be damned, and nearly comes there and then as he looks down and all he can see are the whites of Mr. Lee's rolled eyes. It's a little scary, makes him shudder but the kick of Mr. Lee's heel against his ass makes him keep going. Their tacky skin smacks together and Mark feels filthy but powerful as he fucks this man whilst only half undressed in a room where he didn't lock the door. He didn't know he would need to and he's almost certain Mr. Lee didn't get up at any point to do so either.

The thought of anyone seeing Mr. Lee like this makes him growl and he finds his home in Mr. Lee's neck again, his leg bent between them and Mark's hips hitting a deeper angle. He holds Mr. Lee's squirming hips tightly, pulling him back onto his cock, and feels his dick trapped and weeping between their stomachs.

“Donghyuck-ah!” Mark's voice cracks when he realises what he's done, shattering part of the illusion, and the other man clenches around his cock so tightly it tightens his own breath in his throat. “Sorry! I mean – ah! Sir! Fuck! You feel so fuckin' perfect!”

“Hyung!” Donghyuck cries, past caring, eyes squeezed shut. He raises his arms to grip the desk either side of his head, sweat patches at his armpits and Mark feels his heart flutter. “Fuck me, please! - Wanna feel you for days – I own your cock, don't I? - Fuck, you have such a nice cock - “ He opens his eyes again and spots the twitching muscle in Mark's jaw, trying to hold on, and pouts. “Poor baby, do you wanna come again? _Oh_!”

Mark sets his teeth into Donghyuck's collarbone low enough that even the loosest t-shirt won't show it and slams into him to make Donghyuck's dick bounce and to shut him up. Mark's the one groaning into his ear as the flare of pain is enough to see him coming for a second time, dirtying his belly. His ass clamps down on Mark in reaction and he keeps jackhammering out his desperation to make it as good as possible for Donghyuck, _to be a good boy_.

He must've said it out loud because Donghuck kicks him in the ass again and lets go of the desk to smooth his hands against the sides of Mark's head. “Hey, look at me – open your eyes.” Mark does and stares down into the satiated face of his boyfriend. “You're so good,” he purrs, thumbs brushing the corners of Mark's brown eye makeup. “You're so pretty and you fucked me so well, you deserve this. You can come.”

Mark makes a high sound he's never heard from himself, like he's free-falling, and his cock swells bigger, making Donghyuck gasp. Mark surprises them both by pulling out. He rips the condom off just in time to wring a few drops over Donghyuck's belly then probably smear it on his light blue shirt as he collapses on top of him immediately afterwards.

“Oof!” Donghyuck coughs and weakly punches Mark in the shoulder. “Babe, come on. Get off me.”

With sore muscles screaming at him, Mark lifts his head and smiles. “Kiss first.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. They both know there's only two situations where Mark gets soppy and looks for affection – when he's drunk and/or post-coital. He indulges him sweetly though and they're grinning when they part. The “office” falls away to be replaced by a darkened conference room, tucked away from where Mark, Donghyuck and the other 127 members have been filming office-themed content for their album repackage. 

They'd always discussed roleplay, particularly something with a power dynamic and Donghyuck liked to be bossy sometimes, so it seemed only natural to take advantage of suits and jobs from an alternate universe. Mark never thought they'd do it whilst on the job because it was so risky, but everyone was on their lunch break and it made turning the reality into fantasy easier somehow.

Now, Mark pulls up his suit trousers and flops into one of the chairs that line the table that takes up most of the room, making sure to pocket the prop blindfold that his boyfriend requested he sneak out. Donghyuck puts his legs up on the table, knees bent and makes no effort to even put his underwear back on. His ass must be cold and Mark giggles.

“I can't believe you forced Jungwoo to come tell me you needed to see me! He probably knows we fucked.”

“Eh.” Donghyuck dismisses with a wave of his hand, his chest still rising and falling and his eyes closed. “That makes us even. I can't believe he let me walk in on him and Doyoung-hyung - “

“He didn't _let_ you do anything!” Mark laughs, lightly smacking his bare thigh with the back of his hand then keeping it there. “You just barged in like usual then came running up to me yelling about needing your eyes and your brain bleached!”

“Still.” he sniffs, “They could at least do...that _under_ the sheets, like normal people.”

Even to this day, Donghyuck can still surprise him and his eyebrows disappear under his bangs. “Baby. We just fucked at work. Without lube, which, by the way, I'm never doing again.”

Donghyuck sits up and Mark doesn't miss the sound of his hiss. “So that makes us abnormal too? I agree on the lube, though. Ugh why didn't you stop me?”

“Nobody can stop you, baby.”

Donghyuck plants one last kiss on Mark's slack mouth. “That's right,” he grins before he bends gingerly for his clothes, checking they aren't too wrinkled lest he incur the wrath of their stylists and hunting for a tissue. “Now I'm going to eat and later, I'm gonna win with my HR teammates, even if they've mentally scarred me because yes, _nobody_ can stop me.”

As they wipe themselves as clean as they can and get dressed, Donghyuck's phone on the table vibrates with a message and Mark hovers over his shoulder. “Who is it?” Donghyuck shows him the name, looking bored at his discovery. Yuta hyung has sent _lunch is over, get back here!!!_ and Mark smiles. “Oh, my other lover,” he jokes.

“The day you say that on camera is the day I finally kiss you on camera.” Donghyuck replies flatly, his second ridiculous threat of the afternoon, but this one is not pretend.

Once everything is back the way they found it, they rush out of the room but quickly Mark can't take the sulky look on his boyfriend's face so he pulls at his elbow to stop him walking so fast and into the last corner before everyone can see them. “Hey, you know you're the only one for me. The _only_ one.” he says, pitching his voice soft and his arms snake around Donghyuck's waist. “So, did I impress you enough today?”

Donghyuck's smile finally blooms onto his face until he's shining brighter than the sun. Mark always wants him to shine. He grabs the nape of Mark's neck to whisper. “Yes...Sir.”

Butterflies flutter in Mark's stomach. He likes the sound of that in Donghyuck's voice.

Maybe they aren't entirely done with this roleplay just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies. Any kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated x
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
